1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal and, more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module which can be mounted on an optical module as a transmission/reception device for an optical communication system, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional photoelectric conversion module of this type, there is a photoelectric conversion module in which a photodiode (PD) as a light-receiving element, and a preamplifier for amplifying an electrical output from this photodiode are mounted on a TO package. An output from this photoelectric conversion module, i.e., an output (amplified electrical signal) from this preamplifier is compared with a fixed bias by an external comparator. Only a signal component from which a noise component is removed is electrically extracted.